Heartbreaking Ghost Love: Tales of a Happy Ending
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: (Secuela del Good End) Después del final feliz, muchos eventos antes y después de la partida de los Moon ocurren, claro, eventos con la participación o protagonizados por Danny Fenton y Eleny Moon ¿Cuáles serán estos eventos?
1. Última vez

Hola! ¿Me extrañaron, phans? (Ya expliqué que significa O.O) Bien, gentecita. Estoy ansiosa por volver a publicar sobre este fandom, aunque esté mediamente conectado con HGL x3 Iba a esperarme a publicar este capítulo junto al primer capítulo de "Beautiful Destroyer Voice" pero decidí publicar el último capítulo de esta secuela con el primer capítulo de "Beautiful Destroyer Voice" ya que entro a la escuela el lunes y dígamos que no estoy en paz conmigo misma si no publico nada pero con todo el estrés estoy seca xD

Ahora, les explico sobre esto: ¿Recuerdan el final feliz? (El pervertido final feliz, como yo le digo xD) Pues esta es su secuela, no tiene mucha acción porque aún soy mala en eso ¬¬ (Por eso mi retraso en...llámemoslo HGL2 porque el nombre completo me marea ¬¬) pero en verdad me esforcé en escribirlo. Así que, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Heartbreaking Ghost Love: Tales of a Happy Ending_**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

* * *

**I**

**Última vez**

Desde que el final feliz es siquiera mostrado, se sabe que cosas más adelante van a ocurrir, aunque no se esté muy seguro de qué. Poco más de mes y medio faltaba para la partida de los Moon, mientras tanto, el tiempo debía ser aprovechado al máximo.

* * *

Los Moon y los Fenton decidieron irse a Oregon por algunos días, tres para ser exactos…o bueno, más bien fueron Jack y Maddie Fenton y Fred y Carly Moon los que se fueron, dejando a sus hijos solos. Si las hermanas Moon no estuvieran presentes, eso significaría para Danny una fiesta o para Jazz un club de lectura, si las hermanas Moon estuvieran en Noruega aún, Joyce aprovecharía para hacer una legendaria pijamada mientras que Eleny podría escuchar su música a todo volumen sin ningún resentimiento. Total, no hubiera quién le dijera algo. Pero como las hermanas Moon estaban en Amity Park…

La primera noche después del viaje, Joyce y Eleny se quedaron en casa de los Fenton, (más que nada, por insistencia de Danny y Eleny). Mientras las hermanas mayores estaban navegando por internet…ignorando lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo sus hermanos menores.

–Es él –señaló Joyce en la pantalla de la Pc DE Jazz. Era el viejo anuario de su escuela en Noruega. –Él fue el que me dejó por la porrista.

–¿Al que Eleny golpeó? –Jazz analizó el rostro del exnovio de su mejor amiga. Ojos color miel y cabello café oscuro. Todo un galán europeo. –Sí que es guapo ¿Sabes cómo fue?

–Según lo que ella me contó…citó al chico para "felicitarlo por su nueva novia" y al verlo ¡BOOM! –Joyce hizo el efecto con un choque con sus palmas. –Y el pobre chico gimió de dolor.

–¡Ah! –se escuchó un gemido, pero no parecía de dolor.

–¿Cómo ese?

–Sí, pero…no era de placer.

–Esto sólo significa una cosa –Jazz suspiró de frustración.

–¡No! –Joyce sonrió haciéndose creer que no pasaba nada…hasta que pensó en eso posibilidad. –¿O sí?

–Tienen 15 años, están enamorados, tienen los hormonas albororotadas, dime algo que no sepa.

Silencio incómodo.

–¡VAMOS! –gritaron las dos hermanas llenas de pánico.

Al llegar a la habitación de Danny, notaron que esta estaba cerrada con seguro. Al escuchar qué pasaba…

–¡Basta! –exclamaba Eleny entre risas. –¡Me haces cosquillas!

Joyce suspiró tranquilla. Pero había más.

–¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

–¡Deja ya de hacer eso! –era la risita de Eleny.

–¡Eleny! –volvió a gritar Danny riendo.

En la habitación, en el interior, puede que la posición en la que se encontraba la pareja en la cama de él sí podría ser causa de malos entendidos, pero hasta ahí, solo eran jugueteos.

–¡Suficiente! –gritaron ambos mientras Danny caía al lado de Eleny. Luego de la risa, suspiraron con más calma. –¿Por qué habrán aceptado nuestro plan de quedarnos aquí hoy?

–A Joyce no le gusta dormir sola, siempre se quiere ir a dormir conmigo. Pero supongo que sabía que quedándose aquí estaría con Jazz. Además, no le pasara nada a la casa.

–Al menos tu idea fue brillante,..

–Gracias –Eleny se acercó a su novia.

Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, Danny recuperó la posición en la que se encontraba al principio. Seguía sin separarse de ella, era exactamente igual a la primera vez, pero esta vez sí estaban siendo vigilados, pero olvidaban este detalle.

–Ah…–de nuevo el suave gemido de la noruega. –¿Pero y sí..?

–Recuerda que ella nos cubren. –con una sonrisa, el mitad fantasma dio a entender que todo estaba bien. Acto seguido, la lengua del chico recorrió la clavícula de la chica:

–Ah…no te detengas…por favor…

–Ok…

En la puerta, las hermanas alcanzaban a percibir los gemidos de sus hermanitos menores:

–¿Eso explicaría los preservativos?

–¿¡LOS QUÉ!? –con prisa, Joyce abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Al abrirla, con terror vió a su hermana menor. Ambas sorprendidas analizaron la escena; Danny y Eleny, él encima de ella, ella sin blusa y con el sostén desabrochado y casi abajo. Oh, y la mano derecha de él metiendo la mano en su falda.

–Oh…

–Fuimos atrapados…

–¡Argh! –se quejó Joyce, después se acercó a la pareja y los separó. –¡Por el amor de Dios!

Completamente enojadas, trataron a sus hermanitos como si fueran bebés, a la fuerza, Jazz le puso la blusa a Danny y le abrochó el cierre del pantalón y Joyce le puso la blusa a su hermana.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! –olvió a exclamar Joyce furiosa. –¡Está tiene que ser una broma!

–Hermana…yo…–tartamudeaba Eleny. –No quisimos…

–Ya –interrumpió Joyce. –No hagan nada de eso ¿Sí?

Jazz tan sólo secundó a Joyce asintiendo, pero luego de ver aquellos preservativos, sabía que no harían nada…o al menos no desprotegidos.

–¿Y entonces? –Joyce parecía una chaperona, su mirada desaprobada toda conducta "inmoral" –¿Qué harán?

–Nada Joyce –dijo la pareja cuales niños regañados. –Perdón Joyce.

Con una actitud de madre regañona y la advertencia de "Los estoy vigilando" acompañado del encogimiento de hombros acompañado de la sonrisa nerviosa de Jazz, Joyce se retiró de la habitación, indudablemente el quedarse ahí, con sus hermanas mayores ya no iba a ser divertido.

–No, ya no va a serlo.

–¿Eh?

–¡Nada! –dijo nerviosa Eleny. –Se nos olvidó que estábamos siendo vigilados.

–Oh, ya no importa –sonrió Danny compasivamente de hombros y decidieron a continuar ¿En serio iban a hacerle caso a su hermanas?

–¡NEH! –gritaron ambos riendo y se acercaron a besarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, en la habitación de Jazz, ella durmió en su cama, mientras que Joyce durmió en un colchón de agua, además de tener su edredón, claro está con cautela, los ojos azules de la chica pelirroja se fueron abriendo con la luz del sol reflejándose en su cara:

–¿Qué...hora es?

–Uhmmm…–se quejaba la noruega y entreabrió los ojos para ver la hora en su celular. –Son las 11:00 de la mañana…

–Uh. –fue lo único que supo decir Jazz. Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó de su cama. –Joyce, hay que preparar el desayuno. Andando…

–Hazlo tú –sentenció la castaña antes de volver a dormir.

Los azules ojos de Jazz miraron mal a Joyce aún cansada, le pudo arrojar una almohada, la cual alertó a la noruega:

–¡De acuerdo! –gritó. –Tú empieza primero, quiero despertar y desordenándose más su melena castaña, se levantó.

Mientras que, en la habitación de Danny en la cama de él yacían ambos. Él y Eleny. Claro que estaban desnudos, cubiertos por el edredón lo que los mantendría calientes. Estaban abrazados, por eso dormían tan cálidamente. La primera en despertarse fue Eleny, los rayos de del sol le llegaban a la cara, pero no quería despertar, creía todavía estar en su cama, soñando con la noche que pasó con su novio, pero…cuando abrió los ojos (aunque el derecho estuviera cubierto por la mitad de su cabello) se encontró con que Danny la estaba abrazando, durmiendo a su lado.

–Nada fue un sueño, entonces –dijo sonriente. –Pero mejor no asegurar nada.–y suavemente cerró los ojos.

No era que el oído de Danny se volviera mucho más sensible cuando adoptó sus poderes, sino que Eleny habló con un volumen de voz considerable, lo cual lo despertó, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de cansancio y un poco de flojera, pero al contemplar el intenso cabello negro de Eleny de su rostro, sonrió.

–¿Así que…crees que un sueño?

–Pensé que seguías dormido –sentenció Eleny sonriente.

–Hablaste un poco fuerte.

–¿Yo? –los ojos cafés de Eleny mostraban picardía. –¿De dónde sacas eso?

–¿Qué hora es, además? –un poco adormilada tomó su celular y vió la hora. –11:15 de la mañana.

–Mejor hay que levantarnos. –sollozó la chica para luego tallarse los ojos y estirarse, aunque claro, cuidó de que la sábana no dejara al descubierto los pechos.

–Uh…–gimió el chico de cansancio e hizo lo mismo que su novia, aunque claro, que nadie viera de la cadera para abajo. –No recuerdo que levantarse significara tanto esfuerzo.

–No te extrañes –señaló Eleny. –Ni yo lo haría, ayer fue una noche agitada.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –Danny soltó una risita.

Para ser una pareja de 15 años de edad, aspirar a la preparatoria, vivir aún con sus respectivas familias y tener problemas típicos de su edad, parecían una pareja de al menos 21 años de edad, que vivían juntos. Eleny buscó en la habitación al menos u sostén o sus panties y al tratar de ponérselos sin ser vista…

_Toc, toc._

–Buenos días, ya despertaron.

–Sí –dijeron al unísono.

–Díganme que al menos llevan ropa interior.

La pareja intercambió miradas asustadas. Mentirle a Joyce era tonto e innecesario normalmente, pero en asuntos cómo estos, no era gracioso e incluso podía ser peligroso:

–Sí…–dijo Eleny nervioso. –Claro que sí.

–Ah ¿No te molesta que entre o no?

–¿No deberías estar ayudando a Jazz en la cocina¿ –esta vez fue Danny el que tuvo que defenderlos a ambos.

–Oh, sí. Lo siento –replicó enojada Joyce para luego irse.

En cuanto escucharon a Joyce marcharse la pareja volvió a mirarse, pero ahora para reírse felices. Aunque claro, después de eso, Eleny buscó su ropa interior y fue a cambiarse, al igual que él.

* * *

En la cocina, Jazz cocinaba hotcakes mientras Joyce preparaba la mesa. Claro está que seguían en pijama. Era verano, ya qué más daba. Entonces, en aquel momento, aparecieron sus hermanitos en pijama, gracias al cielo.

–Buen día –resopló Jazz. –¿Quieren desayunar algo?

–¿Crees que quieren desayunar? –empezó a burlarse Joyce. –Si ayer se cenaron el uno al otro.

Los tres miraron terriblemente a la noruega. Ese era un chiste fuera de lugar.

–Perdón –sentenció Joyce. –Siéntense.

–Gracias –obedeció Eleny, tomó una silla y se sentó en ella. –Tus padres fueron muy amables en pedirles a los míos ir con ellos a Oregon.

–Ese Congreso de Cazafantasmas fue una gran idea. Me alegra que invitaran a nuestros padres.

–Sí, es cierto.

–Además, si me lo preguntan, muchachos. Nos hacía falta algo de tiempo a ambas. –Joyce abrazó a Jazz. –A ustedes no, ustedes siempre están juntos todo el tiempo.

–Claro que no.

–¡No es cierto! –Eleny se empeñaba en negarlo. Aunque era verdad.

–No mientan –la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a ser la hermana regañona ahora. –Incluso en tu entrenamiento súper privado.

–¿Un qué? –alegaba Joyce ya comiendo.

–Mis padres diseñaron a Danny y entrenamiento, y se supone que ni yo debía saberlo, pero Eleny está ahí.

La joven noruega comió sus hotcakes mirando hacia otro lado frustrado. Era mucho más que obvio que los comentarios de su queridoa cuñada la incomodaban:

–Puede que sea cierto.

–Lo que digan –dijo enojada Eleny.

–Por cierto…es la última vez qye dormirán juntos a nuestras espaldas.

_Secreto descubierto._

–¿Qué?

–Sencillo.

–No más relaciones –sentenció Joyce.

No les importaba mucho eso, les importaba el que sus hermanos tomaran el lugar de sus padres, pero en fin. La pareja compartieron miradas incrédulas, no les creían nada y aunque fuera verdad ¿Qué más daba?

–Sí, claro.

–Lo que digan, supongo.

El desayuno siguió tranquilo. Pero eso sí, con silencio. Entonces, cuando Joyce miró a su hermana, se decidió a algo en su mente, ya que los miró de forma decidida.

"_Eso es…"_

Más tarde, en la habitación de Jazz, ella escuchaba música, mientras escuchaba a Joyce parlotear de lo que sea que la hacía caminar de un lado para otro:

–¿Escuchaste mi plan?

–¿Perdón? –Jazz volvió la mirada la vista a Joyce. –No te escuchaba.

–¿Y cómo vas a escucharme? ¡Sí mírate cómo estás! –de una forma irritada, la noruega se acercaba a Jazz y le arrebataba su Ipod. –Te dije mi plan para detener ese comportamiento inmoral en nuestros hermanos.

–De nuevo con eso. –la chica se enojó. –No hacen nada malo, entiéndelo.

–¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que intentarlo! –Joyce tomó de las manos a su amiga y la miró con cara de cachorro triste. –Anda, mejor amiga y cuñada.

Jazz suspiró. No quedaba de otra.

–Bien, será lo que tú digas. –sonrió Jazz cual madre cediéndole a su hijo un dulce por ternura. –Te ayudaré en tu plan ¿Qué hay qué hacer?

–Tú sólo sígueme –la noruega sacó su celular y empezó a caminar con pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta salir de la habitación. Jazz tuvo que seguirla.

En ese instante, llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro, dónde, sí. Ahí iban de nuevo sus hermanitos menores. Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas pero al final Joyce se las ingenió para abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido y dejar su celular para grabar. Todo un video XXX que no iban a mostrarle a nadie más.

* * *

Segundo día. En la tarde, cuando la joven pareja estaba jugando con sus celulares en la sala, tendidos en el sofá.

–Cariño.

–¿Qué? –respondió Eleny no prestando atención.

–¿Crees que nuestras hermanas vieran lo de ayer? –replicó Danny mirando a su novia que claro que seguía sin prestarle atención.

–¿Lo crees?

–Piénsalo, en la mañana no quisieron hablar de eso y siempre nos molestan referente a eso.

–Bueno –Eleny apartó la mirada del celular y miró a su novio. –Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

–Mejor no preguntarles.

–Sí –asintió feliz la noruega.

En ese momento, las hermanas mayores aparecieron de la formamás inocente posible. Ninguno de los menores lo creía:

–¿Sí?

–Venimos a hacerles un trato –habló Joyce tratando de negociar. –Es una oferta que ustedes no podrían rechazar.

–¿Ah sí?

–¿Qué?

Jazz de mala gana sacó su iPod y le mostró a sus hermanos el video pasional. Al verlo eran ellos, se sonrojaron profundamente.

–Si no quieren que se los mostremos a nuestros padres.

–Tendrán que hacer lo que digamos.

–No importa dónde. No van a entrar a la preparatoria ya no siendo vírgenes. –reclamó Joyce. –Aunque sé que ya no lo son.

–¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, dices? –Eleny se sentía amenazada.

–Nada, sólo ya no tener relaciones por el resto de su juventud, –Jazz ahora si ya sentía parte del plan.

Mientras que Eleny se estaba asustando, Danny no. Pero de algún modo extraño empezó a analizar todo, y sin que su hermana o Joyce hicieran algo tomó el iPod y luego la mano de Eleny y ambos echaron a correr…

–¿¡Pero qué…!?

–¡Hey!

La pareja corrió todo lo que pudo hasta encerrarse en la habitación de Danny y respirar agitados. Eleny se tocó su corazón buscando actividad anormal en sus latidos pero nada, todo normal.

–¿Y bien?

–Observa –el muchacho reprodujo el video de nuevo, estaba sonrojado. –Nos grabaron y nosotros ni en cuenta.

–¡Vaya! ¡Borra el video! ¡Puede ocasionar problemas, cariño! –para la noruega lo del video era cosa seria.

Pero para él no. Se sentó en su cama y contempló el video…entonces, se acercó a su PC, Eleny se asustó:

–¿Qué haces? ¿Danny? –pero como no obtuvo respuesta, observó las acciones de su novio y se indignó. –¡Pervertido!

–¿Por qué "pervertido"? –él se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, acariciando su rostro. –Ya no hay evidencia de lo nuestro ayer. Porque el video ya no está. –y efectivamente, el video ya no estaba en el reproductor.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–´Tucker me enseñó, cariño.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el video? ¡Es un video fuerte!

–No lo creo, cariño. Ya no hay que hacer esto por un tiempo. Guardémoslo cómo recuerdo.

–¿O sea que esa fue nuestra última vez?

–Por ahora.

Compartieron un beso tierno y entonces, ambos escucharon como sus hermanos tocaban la puerta cómo locas, Eleny tomó el iPod y abrió la puerta.

–Tomen y perdón por eso ¿Sí? –dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Jazz revisó sus archivos y cuando vio, el video ya no estaba….

–¡Ustedes dos! ¡Están muertos!

Entre risitas, se estaba despidiendo de la precoz vida sexual que adoptaron, se despidieron de la "última vez".

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Digamos que escribir todo esto me costó trabajo, todo me tentó al lemmon pero me resistí, no verán lemmon hasta HGL2 (?) Mentira, no pondré más lemmon hasta el capítulo final -Shit xD- Eso es lo único que van a saber xD

Por cierto, para saber más detalles sobre este fic y sobre HGL2 denle like a mi página en Face, la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil :)

_**Próximo capítulo: **"La otra cara del final feliz" _==== Mucho tiempo juntos harta, por eso Danny y Eleny deciden separarse un día, tiempo que Eleny aprovecha para restaurar lazos de ami lazos de amistad con Sam.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. La otra cara del final feliz

Hola! Veo que muchos se quedaron con cara de "What?" cuando leyeron el capítulo anterior, y creo que debo pedir disculpas por si hirió susceptibilidades xD Pero en fin, si creyeron que aquel capítulo era extraño, espérence a ese y al siguiente, los dos últimos van a ser más melancólicos. ¿Saben? Ya en ambas secuelas empecé con el capítulo cuatro, pero la escuela no he dejado terminarlos como se debe.

En fin, cada semana actualizaré, excepto en el último capítulo, que tardaré dos semanas, pero en verdad los voy a terminar. Me encantaría hacer más de cinco capítulos pero no encuentro más ideas...tengo mucho en mi cabeza ahora y además, si en el último capítulo me piden hacer uno más, entonces está bien. Miren, ahora no tengo mucha confianza en mis escritos debido a problemas pero...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**II**

**La otra cara del final feliz.**

Pasar todo el tiempo con alguien que amas es lindo, pero hasta cierto punto empieza a irritarte, incluso estar con ese alguien ya no es divertido pero…un tiempo con otras personas es bueno, así las ganas de estar con ese alguien especial regresan de inmediato.

* * *

Era una tarde en la casa de los Moon, Eleny estaba en su habitación, leyendo una revista sobre diseño de modas y confección. Aunque claro, escuchando música. Entonces recibió una llamada en su celular. Sorprendentemente de Sam.

–¿Hola?

–¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? –hasta la noruega se sorprendió de aquel hecho. –Hola ¿Qué tal todo?

–Hablas como si hablaras con un fantasma.

"_Salgo con uno…¿Eso cuenta?"_

–No sólo que me sorprende escucharte. Es todo –Eleny trató de fingir lo más que pudo. –Cómo sea…¿Cómo va todo?

–Oh, bien –el tono de voz de Sam sonaba convincente, pero no lo suficiente. –Quería preguntarte algo…¿Estás libre mañana?

–Sí…

–¿Crees poder ir a una exposición sobre asesinos seriales? –habló Sam.

Eleny odiaba tanto ese tema. Pero, ya que no había visto a Sam en días…

–Acepto.

–Entiendo. Nos vemos mañana. –después colgó.

Ni siquiera la noruega se creía eso. Podría ser Sam planeara algo contra ella en secreto, pero era su amiga, también era, técnicamente la chica a la que se le robó el novio.

"¿Por qué…?"

–Hey, Eleny –llamó una voz desde la puerta.

–¿Uh? –Eleny volteó hacía la puerta. Era su novio y su rostro se iluminó al verlo. –¡Cariño!

En cuanto Danny se acercó, Eleny la abrazó, aferrándose a él, La pobre estaba enamorada.

–¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?

–El entrenamiento –el pelinegro suspiró enojadoi. Me cansé y necesitaba salir así que vine a verte.

–Qué adorable –Eleny se enterneció. –No pude pedir novio mejor…

–En fin…–luego de un poco de forcejeo leve, Danny logró soltarse de Eleny. –¿Qué te tenía tan pensativa?

–Bueno –la noruega se creía incapaz de ocultar lo de Sam. –Bien, acerca de eso…–Eleny tomó aire y añadió. –Sammellamóymeinvitóaunaexposicióndeasesinosserialesyledijequesíporqueesmimejoramiga.

–No suena a algo serio.

–Oh, claro ¿Crees que esté bien?

–Yo opino que sí.

–Gracias –sonrió la noruega.

–De hecho –conservando la sonrisa el muchacho siguió hablando. –Eleny, mañana saldré con Tucker. Tengo que acompañarlo a una carrera de autos.

Claro que para Eleny fue un alivio eso. No se sentía para nada mal por ese pequeñísimo hecho.

–Menos mal…

–Además, un tiempo separados nos haría bien.

La sonrisa de tranquilidad se borró instantáneamente del rostro de Eleny y fue reemplazada por un rostro de escepticismo ¿Qué no en la primera noche dijeron que aprovecharían todo el tiempo hasta que ella se tuviera que ir?

–Escucha. He pensado en lo que nuestras hermanas nos dijeron aquella vez. Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

–¿Y eso es malo, acaso?

–No, no –Danny sabía que la ira de Eleny no era para jugar con ella. –Pero, 8No crees que es hora de que ya nos separemos? –inquirió.

–Hmm…–Eleny volteó molesta. –Supongo. –luego, hizo un puchero.

Danny sonrió al ver el puchero. Su novia era tan infantil y tierna. Pero al final, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Sólo por mañana, querida.

–Está bien. Sólo mañana –ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam estaba en una esquina cercana a la casa de Eleny, esperándola. En cuanto la chica divisó a su amiga, corrió a abrazarla, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Hola Eleny.

–¿Cómo estás?

Incómoda. ¿Alguna otra explicación?

–Bien –como Eleny no obtuvo respuesta se separó de Sam. –¿Por qué me llamaste a mí?

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué me llamaste a mí, Sam?

–Eres la única que tengo ¿Feliz?

La noruega se quedó pensando. ¿Y desde cuando pasaba esto?

–Ah, está bien…Vámonos –después, trató de olvidar esa tonta conversación, Eleny jaló a Sam del brazo, y empezaron a caminar. Durante la caminata a las chicas se le complicaba hablar; aunque tenía sentido; Eleny llegó como una ladrona que les robó el novio a Sam inconscientemente y al final hicieron un difícil acuerdo de ser amigas a pesar de todo.

–Sam…no te he visto en días ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

–Bueno, he estado metida en…algunas cosas.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Bien, ah…–Sam se puso nerviosa. –Bueno, me uní a un club gótico y estoy allá mucho tiempo. Me uní después de que los encontré en internet al irme a casa después de…

–Después de irte de aquella reunión, antes del ataque de la serpiente. ¿Eh?

Ambas chicas se detuvieron. Las cosas se estaban tensando bastante para las chicas:

–Mejor vámonos a un restaurante, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir.

-Sí –Eleny asintió desconfiada. Luego, las chicas siguieron el camino.

Mientras tanto, afuera de un estado donde se haría una carrera de autos, donde estaba lleno de gente, puestos de comida, _souvenirs_ y varias cosas más, ahí estaban Danny y Tucker, ambos vistiendo camisas de la carrera y el pelinegro traía una rídícula gorra con banderitas a los lados, ambos bebiendo sodas y comiendo _hot dogs_:

–¡No puedo esperar a que inicie la carrera! –exclamaba Tucker feliz. –¡Será algo algo magnífico!

–¡Sí! –de repente el gesto de alegría se fue de repente. –Pero…hay algo que me preocupa un poco.

–¿Qué?

–Eleny me dijo que saldría con Sam hoy, le dije que estaba bien porque, ya sabes. Estar todo el tiempo con ella me irrita un poco pero…recuerda que ellas apenas se llevan.

–A ver ¿Qué temes? En su primer ataque Sam personalmente cuidó de ella incluso la llevó al hospital ¿No?

–Bueno, sí.

–¿Entonces? No creo que algo vaya a ocurrir. –Tucker estaba tan tranquilo ¿Acaso todo el rollo anterior jamás ocurrió?

Minutos después, en una cafetería apartada de la localidad. Con un pequeño toque rústico, totalmente gótico. Típido de Sam. Ambas tomaban una malteada de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate amargo con una cereza.

–Bien, ya estamos aquí.

–Eleny –con el popote en la malteada empezó a darle vueltas agitando la leche. –Trato de que seamos amigas, siempre lo he intentado.

–También yo –Eleny bajó la mirada. –Sam, pensé que lo que pasó con Danny quedó en el olvido.

–Con aquel paseo, antes del ataque de la serpiente iba a intentar que fuéramos amigas de nuevo, pero al final me sentí incómoda.

–¿Puedo saber qué pasó después?

Sam ya no pudo reaccionar. Tan sólo miró a Eleny y soltó un largo suspiro.

–Estabas recuperada de un ataque y necesitabas tiempo con Danny, además, aún no estaba lista para tener de esas salidas de antes. Me fui a casa y me quedé en mi habitación en internet.

–¿Y Tucker?

–No estoy segura. Ya no supe más de él hasta hace unos días.

–Vaya –Eleny miró hacia otro lado. –¿En serio aislo a Danny de su vida social?

–Ah, Eleny.

–Tenemos que intentar volver a ser amigas. Como antes –la noruega puso carita de gatito a medio morir. –Por favor…

–¿Cómo?

–No sé. Pero tenemos qué…

–¿Lejos de ese rompecorazones? –el adjetivo que Sam usaba para el mitad fantasma sorprendió a la misma Eleny.

–Sí. Lejos…

Sam sonrió, entonces chocó la palma de Eleny. Sonrieron felices, iban a estar unidos de nuevo. De alguna manera…

–Sam –la llamó Eleny. –¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos una rara tienda de música para conseguir ese CD de Anna Tsuchiya?

–¿También hablas del chico raro que intentó ligarnos? –sonrió Sam. –¿Fue a ti o a mí?

–¡A ambos! Recuerda, nos preguntó si teníamos novio y cuando tú dijiste que sí casi le digo que se fuera mucho a la…

–¡Tuvimos qué decirle que éramos lesbianas!

–Sí, sí –la noruega empezó a reír. –Ya no hubo de otra, pero gran actriz que eras.

–Tu actuación casi hizo que corriera. Fue tu mérito.

–No, no. Nuestro mérito.

–Lo sé. Fingir ser lesbiana no es sencillo ¿Uh? –la gótica secundó la risa luego suspiró. –Si no le decimos eso, casi se te pega.

–Desventajas del encanto europeo. –bufó Eleny.

–Déjame ver si entendí. –preguntaba Sam. –Si eres americana de sangre…¿Por qué dices tener rasgos europeos?

–¡Ah, eso! Como dije: nací en América, soy de raíces estadounidenses por mi padre pero mi madre es de raíces europeas. La sangre noruega también corre por mis venas.

–Ahora entiendo.

–Oye, nunca me has explicado por qué eres rica. –Eleny aruqeó la ceja.

–Ah, sencillo. Por mi abuelo pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

–¿Por eso la máscara de gótica?

–No, no precisamente. –Sam tomó un sorbo de maltead y siguió hablando. –Con los góticos encontré mi identidad ¿Entiendes?

–Sí, ahora entiendo –repitió Eleny feliz.

–Por cierto…¿Dónde están Danny y Tucker? –luego se pensar se llevo la mano a la sien. –Ah, claro. A una carrera de autos.

–Par de bebés. –la noruega soltó una risita.

–Ja, sí. Yo tuve que ir con ellos a una. Hasta es frustrante.

Eleny se carcajeó y Sam la siguió. Era lindo volver a estar juntas luego de tantos problemas.

* * *

Horas después de eso, Danny y Tucker iban regresando de aquella carrera. Ambos con un rostro de tranquilidad, o bueno…

–No lo entiendo –dijo Danny viendo su celular, en el cual había un mensaje de Eleny. –Dijo que estaba aquí con Sam y hasta dónde sé, ellas estarían en una exposición.

–Ah, ya deja de angustiarte. Es mejor tenerlas juntas que separadas, créenme. Además, Sam una vez dijo que extrañaba salir con Eleny.

–Dijiste que ya no supiste nada de ella después de aquel día. A propósito. ¿Qué pasó ESE día?

–Ah, eso –Tucker soltó un suspiro frustrado. –Sam me pidió que la fuera a dejar a su cada, eso hice y después me fui a mi casa ¿Comprendes?

–Supongo –inquirió Danny, si diálogo iba a seguir hasta que…

_**Everybody's raping me, everyboy's is lying to me.**_

_**Everybody's looking at me, everybody laughing at me.**_

_**So what! Don't care what people saaaay!**_

Así era, la voz cantando "Zero" (Anna Tsuchiya) eran las mismas Sam y Eleny, las cuales escuchaban música en el iPod de la gótica, entonces divisaron a las chicas.

–Oh, hola chicos –replicaron en un tono fresa, sólo para burlarse. –¿Cómo les fue, uh?

–Bien, supongo.

–Tenías razón, cariñito –Eleny se acercó a Danny para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Algo de tiempo separados nos hará muy bien.

–De preferencia, mucho. Necesitaba recuperar a mi mejor amiga. –secundó Sam dándole un golpecito en el hombro al mitad fantasma.

–¿¡EH!?

–Ah, ES lindo verlas así ¿No? –Tucker le dio un codazo a Danny, el cual no respondió.

Cuánto extrañaba la unión de las dos chicas, aunque fuera a perjudicarle. Tucker tenía razón, se iban a reunir tarde o temprano, de nuevo.

–Ok, si nos disculpan. La nueva temporada de American Horror Story ya salió en DVD.

–Y los libros de Anne Rice están de oferta…

–Así que…¡Adiós! –dijeron al unísono las chicas al irse con mucho desdén. Mientras que los chicos…

–¿Esa era mi Eleny?

–¿Y esa era Sam?

–Chicos, ya comprendes.

–Eso te pasa por salir con ambas, rompecorazones. –dijo de broma el moreno para luego reír junto a su amigo.

Mientras se alejaban, ellas reían alegres. Lejos de ambos chicos, de ese rompecorazones.

–Eleny, necesito decirte algo.

–Lo que quieras, Sam.

–Sé feliz con Danny y nunca permitas que la distancia u otra cosa se opongan en tu noviazgo.

–¿Qué? –la chica, antes que emocionarse, se decepcionó. –¡Dijiste que no habláramos de él mientras paseábamos!

–Lo sé y perdón por eso…–rió la gótica. –Pero necesitaba decírtelo.

–No te comprendo, te juro que no Manson.

–Mira quién lo dice, Moon, –Sam sólo rió. –¿Quieres ir a la tienda de CDs?

–¿Y si ahí está el tipo?

–Hey, Moon –Sam miró que Danny apenas se estaba yendo. –¿Quieres hacerle una broma a Danny?

–¿Qué clase de broma?

–Una vez aproveché que estos dos estaban abrazados para tomarles una foto. Fue tan gay.

–Ja –la noruega soltó una risita. –¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con la broma?

Sam volteó hacía su lado derecho y entonces, encontraron a un muchacho alto, delgado con un peinado extraño. Antes de que el extraño las mirara Sam volvió a voltear y le dijo Eleny que volteara disimuladamente, obvio, la noruega casi se exhalta.

–¿Lista para volver a fingir

–Pues, ya que.

En cuanto el chico extraño las miró, Sam fingió besar a Eleny, esta tuvo que "corresponder" al beso fingido, sonrojada de todos modos. Sin darse cuenta, el celular de Sam tomó la foto, justo lo que Sam quería. En cuanto el extraño observó todo, se fue.

–Ya se fue.

–¡Ah –Sam se separó de Eleny, tomó su celular y le envió la foto a Danny, luego le mostró la foto a la noruega,

–¿¡Pero qué..!?

–Sólo escucha el grito de tu novio al ver la foto.

Como Danny aún estaba lejos, en cuanto recibió la foto…

–¡SAM, ELENY! –gritó fuertemente el chico impresionado. En cuanto escucharon ese grito, ambas se fueron corriendo. Luego le dijo a su amigo. –¿Fue una broma, cierto?

–Y de las mejores, mira tu cara.

Luego del fuerte susto, Danny sonrió. No todo estaba olvidado aún pero mientras este tiempo separados le hiciera bien a Eleny y a él, no importaba mucho lo que pasara…aunque un beso así era la excepción.

* * *

–¿Qué fue ese beso, Eleny? –decía Danny ligeramente celoso.

–Hey, eres demasiado neurótico. –exclamó Eleny mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo en su habitación.

–No fue una gran idea esa broma.

–Solamente estás celoso porque Sam me besó ¿Eh?

Danny se llevó la mano a la sien. Usualmente Eleny lo hacía enojar por accidente, nunca por maldad pero…ya que no confesaba que el beso era falso…

–¿Cuál es tu problema? Tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto de pasar tiempo separados.

–¿Por eso todo esto, Eleny?

–Escucha –la ira de Danny parecía ser seria y Eleny debía calmarlo. –Deja explicártelo ¿Sí?

–Bien –suspiró. –Te escucho.

–Hace tiempo conocimos a un chico raro en la tienda de CDs, entonces tuvimos que hacernos pasar por lesbianas, para que ya nos dejara en paz y entonces lo vimos y tuvimos que hacerlo de nuevo pero jamás me percaté del teléfono. No sabía de esa broma que ella envió la foto y…–ella se detuvo de golpe. –¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Hasta dónde sé, no eres ni mi padre, ni mi marido.

–¡Pero…!

–¡Ni mi dueño, ni nada Tan sólo eres mi novio –Eleny sonrió malévolamente. –O sea que no me controlas.

Sonrió, él sonrió, pero esa sonrisa le daba miedo, era tierna…pero psicópata. Casi como sí…

–¿Cariño?

–Así que…¿Sam besa bien, eh?

–Idiota –no más sonrisa traviesa. Eleny se enojó. –Prácticamente los tres nos hemos besado, tú la has besado a ella y a mí, y ahora ella me besó a mí.

–Pero…no has respondido a mi pregunta, amorcito. –dijo el chico para hacerle enojar.

–Sí, besa bien –y ella iba a responder. –Creo que mejor que tú, tonto.

–Ah, claro que no.

–Eso lo juzgaré, cariñito. –ella sonrió y entonces, se besaron.

Y efectivamente, el tiempo separados si les hizo bien, a pesar de todo. Porque sólo así, el tiempo juntos iba a ser lindo para ellos.

* * *

Ah, bueno. Creo que ahora debo algunas explicaciones: El "beso" entre Eleny y Sam al principio iba a ser real, pero al final me dije que no era muy buena idea, aunque fuera para molestar a Danny. La idea la saqué del anime "NANA", en el momento donde Nana besa a Hachi como agradecimiento y Hachi se pone nerviosa, en mi página de Face les dejare la imagen, porque ahí la tengo. Y así sabrán de dónde saqué la idea...

Pero en fin, lo del tiempo separados, es porque he notado que algunas parejas (confieso que yo también en algún tiempo) dejan de pensar en todo y se dedican a su pareja, en este caso, Eleny con todos los problemas que tuvo con Sam, por eso no quería pasar tiempo con nadie que no fuera con Danny, porque no tenía a nadie más y eso empezaba a cansar a Danny hasta cierto punto.

Olvidé decirles, la canción que Eleny y Sam cantaron la volverán a escuchar en HGL2, pero con un significado más importante para Sam.

_**Próximo capítulo: **"La farsa de Joyce y Tucker" _- Tucker está atraído por Joyce, aunque bien se sabe que ella no siente lo mismo, y decide empezar una relación a distancia con su exnovio sólo para alejar a Tucker. Aunque, faltando un mes para que los Moon regresen a Noruega ¿Por qué la opinión de Joyce de la relación a distancia afectará directamente a Danny y Eleny?

Bueno, supongo que es todo de mi parte :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. La farsa de Joyce y Tucker

Hola! Si, si, sé que dije que actualizaría semanalmente, pero no se preocupen, que ya tengo listo fechas de planeación para publicar, claro que consideraré mis evaluaciones pero no se preocupen por eso :)

Muchas cosas pasaron mientras yo estaba fuera, la mayoría relacionadas con la escuela, pero todo bien. Bien, he notado que esta historia no es muy popular, pero como ya perdí la confianza en mis escritos una vez, no quiero volver a perderla, si no les gusta esta historia, entonces puedo dejarla y ya cuando publique BDV pueden leer esa, pero publicaré esa hasta octubre, y perdón por la tardanza.

Este capítulo lo hice para ver si en BDV puedo hacer más seria la relación de Tucker y Joyce, ahora que el asunto de la muerte de Eleny y el que prácticamente Joyce odie a Danny puede hacer posible esa relación, pero ahora la exploro desde el final feliz, a ver qué opinan.

Bueno, ahora no tengo mucho qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**III**

**La farsa de Joyce y Tucker**

A un mes de la despedida. Estaban a un mes de aquel día que ni Danny ni Eleny esperaban porque sabían que llegaría la separación, el final de su amor tal vez. Pero aún para eso aún faltaba tiempo todavía.

* * *

Joyce estaba en una librería, en el Centro Comercial. Estaba leyendo libros de Stephen King. Sin nada que la irritara, solamente ella y su lectura.

–Hecho, me los compro –dijo sacando su cartera. Entonces, su celular vibró y leyó que era un mensaje. –"Hola Joyce, sólo quería saber que era de ti. Escuché que te mudaste" –la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida del mensaje de su exnovio. –No puede ser cierto.

Desanimada, se acercó a la caja y pagó por su libro. Al salir recibió un segundo mensaje.

–"Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si hablamos más seguido?, no sé, tal vez pueda surgir algo entre nosotros…" –terminó de leer el mensaje, después, paranoicamente se acercó a la caja mientras trataba de recordar la ubicación de su hermana en la centro comercial. –¿Dónde está Eleny..? ¡En la fuente de sodas con Sam!

Como loca, salió de la tienda corriendo para dirigirse al punto central donde estaba la fuente de sodas, donde estaba su hermana con Sam, Ambas chicas estaban tranquilamente sentadas bebiendo malteadas:

–Gracias por sacarme de casa, Eleny –sonreía la gótica feliz. –Mis padres iban a hacer una fiesta y no quería estar ahí.

–Ni lo menciones –replicó Eleny con una sonrisa amable. –Necesitaba salir con alguien y como sabrás, Danny y Tucker tenían una tontería de hombres y mi hermana estaba más ocupada en la librería.

–Para eso somos las amigas, para salvarnos de situaciones. –añadió Sam riendo, Eleny la siguió.

Cuando Eleny miró a su alrededor, en la fuente de sodas, ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que Danny y Tucker…de nuevo.

–Algo han de querer esos dos.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Sam. Eleny señaló donde estaban los dos chicos. –Ah, eso, es la tercera vez que esto pasa.

–Por lo general después de esto, él y yo terminamos peleando –la noruega tomó un sorbo de su malteada. –Nuestros padres dicen que parecemos casados con tanta pelea.

–¿Qué quieren? –disimuladamente, ellas observaban al par de muchachos.

Mientras que con ellos…

–Gracias por sacarme de casa Danny –dijo Tucker alivianado.–Hay una tía que odio ver que está de visita en mi casa.

–Tranquilo. Aunque le rechacé una cita a Eleny pero está bien ¿Sabes? –admitió Danny bajando la mirada. –Ella se va en un mes y hay algo que no puedo decirle.

–¿Qué?

–No creo que la relación a distancia funcione –suspiró. –Sé que ella me ama pero si le digo esto voy a romperle el corazón…de nuevo.

–Comprendo, me sentirá igual cuando Joyce también se vaya.

–Ni siquiera, ni siquiera has logrado nada con ella ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–Porque en cuanto la vea intentaré conquistarla ¿Y sabes qué? Tú y yo seremos concuños. –el moreno le dio un codazo al pelinegro.

Y justo después de eso, Joyce apareció ante su hermana gritando y corriendo.

–¡Te necesito Eleny, es urgente! –el grito de Joyce ocasionó varias cosas; entre ellas, la atención de todos los que estaban cerca y claro, el que Danny y Tucker vieran a Eleny y Sam.

–Un "hola" sería mejor, Joyce.

–Oh –la ojiverde miró a Sam y Eleny calmada. –Hola chicas ¡Tiene que ayudarme ambas! –luego volvió a perder la calma.

–Siéntate y dinos, qué ocurre contigo.

Luego de una pequeña hiperventilación, Joyce se sentó al lado de su hermana y también sorbió de su malteada, a lo lejos, Tucker la contempló:

–Es Cierto que Eleny es linda pero Joyce lo es más. Sus ojos verdes son hermosos, lo admito.

–Pobre tonto. Ella también se irá y no harás nada al respecto. ¿Recuerdas?

–Estoy seguro que ella me querrá. –decía Tucker en tono decidido, aunque claro, ni el propio Danny se la creía.

Pero mientras su amigo se ilusionaba con la hermana de su novia, con las chicas, la situación no era buena:

–¿Qué él qué?

–Me pidió que volviéramos y no sé. Tal vez sí quiera –bufó Joyce asustada.

–Oye, debo recordarte que por golpearlo casi me exhalto y el puño me dolía del puñetazo ¿Estás segura?

–Creo que sí. Sólo así puedo alejar a Tucker de…

–¿¡Tucker!? –interrumpió Sam impresionada.

–Es cruel y lo acepto pero…no puedo dejar que se ilusione así.

Ambas se miraron preocupadas, entonces, Eleny preocupada le envió un mensaje a Danny, cuando este lo recibió. No eran buenas noticias.

**Cariño, necesitamos hablar…sobre mi hermana y Tucker**

**Nos vemos en una hora en el vestíbulo de servicio.**

**-Eleny**

–Ay no… –hasta Danny sabía que se avecinaban problemas.

* * *

Pasadas esa hora, Eleny y Sam ya estaba en una banca cerca, platicando, cuando entonces, el mitad fantasma apreció frente a ellas.

–¡Cariño! –expresó Eleny amorosamente, iba a besar a Danny hasta que recordó…frente a Sam no tenía que haber muestras de cariño. –Me alegra que vinieras.

–Es urgente lo que hay que decirte.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Joyce está pensando en volver con ese idiota, al que golpeé para alejar a Tucker de ella.

–¿Qué ¿Cómo?

–No sabemos –la chica gótica también preocupada. –Pero Eleny y yo hablamos y necesitamos que Tucker olvide a Joyce.

–Ah, demasiado tarde. Ya sé que ilusionó con ella.

Oh, oh.

–¡No! –exclamaron Sam y Eleny aún más preocupados.

–Algo tendremos qué hacer.

–Si Joyce regresa con ese tipo, en serio nos vamos a arrepentir.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Y yo que sé. –Eleny se encogió de hombros. –Ustedes lo conocen más tiempo.

–Ahora que recuerdo, querida. ¿No le diste a Tucker todo lo que necesitaba para conquistar a Joyce?

Como esa información útil estaba ligada a un feo recuerdo…

–Lo hice para incomodarte y vengarme de ti ¿Lo sabías? –cuestionaba la noruega con el ceño fruncido. –Tenemos que hacer algo.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Hacerle ver de forma ruda que Joyce n…lo quiere. –aclaró Sam de forma ruda. Aunque Eleny y Danny desaprobaban la idea, era convincente.

–Bien ¿Qué hacemos?

–Tucker quiere invitarla a salir en la noche. Va a llamarlo al rato.

–Bien, Sam; irás con Tucker a convencerlo de que no la invite, si falla, Eleny y yo harem,os que no reciba la llama y así Joyce no sabrá nada. –explicó el pelinegro. Las dos chicas asintieron.

– _Ok, få til å fungere!__ *_

–_Ja!* _–dijeron al unísono Sam y Danny. Ambos aprendieron el noruego por Eleny. Esta solo asintió orgullosa.

–Ah, les enseñé bien, mis queridos –replicó Eleny sonriente.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Eleny y Danny estaban en la habitación de ella, pero no haciendo nada de lo acostumbrado, simplemente en el iPod de él, en espera de la aquella llamada, en la que partirían ellos el corazón de Tucker antes de que Joyce lo hiciera:

–¿Cuándo piensa llamar?

–No sé –expresó Eleny angustiada. –También tengo miedo.

–Creo que igual yo, querida. –para calmarse ambos, Danny besó la frente de Eleny. –¿Por qué Joyce quiere volver con él?

–¡No sé! ¡Traté de convencerla! Él hizo mucho daño, dejarla por una porrista y decirle "rara".

–¿Y si lo hace sólo para lejar a Tucker, cómo dicen?

–No quiero creer eso.

Como in inmenso intento de poner más nerviosa a la pareja, el celular de Eleny, sonó…pero no era cualquier tono de llamada…

**_Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni_****_  
_****_Maiagari kudaketa_****_  
_****_Kono sekai ga katachi o kaeru tabi ni_****_  
_****_Mamoritai mono o_****_  
_****_Kowashite shimatte ita n da_**

**_(Mis pensamientos se elevaron  
En el nocturno, desolado y quebrado cielo.  
Cada vez que este mundo cambia su forma,  
Destruye  
Todas las cosas que quiero proteger)_**

**Lo intenté, pero Tucker está de necio. Ya va a llamarlo.**

**–Sam.**

–Ah –suspiró la pareja frustrada. –Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación hacía la de Joyce, quién estaba mensajeándose con el susodicho exnovio., entonces, Danny entró a la habitación.

–Ahí está. ¿Qué hacemos?

–Lo que hice con el iPod hace días.

–Ah, claro.

Y así fue, Danny se hizo invisible y tomó el celular.

–¡Phantom! –exclamó enojada Joyce y luego vio a la pareja. –¿Para qué…?

–Espera –interrumpió Eleny.

Entonces, el celular sonó y rápidamente Eleny contestó.

–¡Tucker, hola! Mi hermana no está disponible, dejó su celular pero no está disponible. Llama más tarde, adiós. –dicho esto, colgó. –Listo, ahora dime qué quieres.

–¿Qué?

–No permitiré que lastimes a Tucker, aunque seas mi cuñada.

–¿Lastimarlo? ¿De qué hablan? –suspiró. –Verán, yo no quiero lastimarlo, bueno…No así, sólo quiero que no se ilusione conmigo.

–¿Por qué?

–Lo nuestro no podría durar –Joyce empezó a desesperarse hasta que al final. –Por eso volver a salir con mi ex es la respuesta ¡Mi familia y yo nos vamos en un mes, no puedo sostener una relación a distancia con él!

Tanto el mitad fantasma como la noruega pusieron los ojos como platos. El tema del que no querían hablar.

–Bien, tengo algo qué decir. Aún estoy pensándolo, sólo quería que Tucker no se ilusione conmigo.

Cuando Eleny iba a replicar, volvió a sonar el celular de Eleny, luego el de Danny, ambos con el mismo mensaje.

Olvidé decirles que Tucker va para allá.

–Sam.

–¡Ah, demonios! –exclamó Eleny aún más preocupada.

–¿Qué?

–Tucker viene para acá. –le respondió Danny a Joyce.

Mientras tanto, camino a la casa de los Moon, Sam trataba a toda costa de evitar que Tucker hiciera lo que iba a hacer, yendo tras él:

–¡No debes ir, te lo digo! –Sam, al igual que la pareja, se esforzaba por evitar aquel fatídico encuentro. –Joyce no está ahí.

–Sé que Eleny miente, su nerviosismo al teléfono me lo decía todo. –Nadie se explicaba ese cambio tan repentino en el chico.

–Te juro que esto no va a acabar bien. Por favor, mejor ahorrarte un dolor.

–No sé de qué hablas. –respondió el geek cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, él tocó el timbre.

–¡Carajo! –gritó Eleny desde adentro cuando escuchó el timbre. –Pero ya está aquí. Será mejor que lo deje entrar y le digamos la verdad.

–Bien, vamos –respondió su novio cuando ambos bajaban las escaleras.

Sin remedio, Eleny tuvo que abrir la puerta, ya que no abrirle sería o señal de sospecha o una grosería.

–¡Hooooola! –dijeron al unísono Danny y Eleny. No querían que eso sucediera.

–Ah, hola chicos. –replicó Tucker desinteresado entrando a la casa. Tontamente Eleny se lo permitió –¿Dónde está Joyce?

–¡Te dije que no está!

–Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, te conozco a la perfección y sabía que mentías.

–Cree lo que quieras, tú mientes. –Eleny frunció el ceño, trataba de no ponerse nerviosa, pero que eso también favorecía los ataques cardíacos. –Bien, si esta, pero está ocupada, pero…

Tucker se dirigió a las escaleras, donde por suerte, el trío logró interceptarlo.

–Tuck, tenemos que hablar contigo. –dijo Danny tratando de serenarse.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre Joyce –suspiró Sam. –Hay que debo decirte…qué debemos decirte.

–Joyce regresará con su exnovio. El tipo con el que tuve ese pleito. –Eleny no quería ser la emisora de la mala noticia.

Esperaban alguna reacción alterada, algo que no fuera propio de Tucker, pero, sorprendentemente, en su rostro sólo se dibujó una rara mezcla de depresión y confusión para después sonreír. Eso no era propio de Tucker.

–Está bien.

–¿Qué?

–No sé qué me pasó. Se supone que soy el neutral, no un bobo sentimental como ustedes tres.

–¡OYE!

–Bien, yo sabía que Joyce jamás se iba a fijar en mí pero valía la pena intentar conquistarla. Siempre supe que debía rendirme. –el geek mantuvo una sonrisa serena. –Debo ser yo el que aguante sus problemas.

–Bueno, al menos no te rompí el corazón porque ese no es mi trabajo. –suspiró aliviada Eleny. –Yo soy la linda, Danny es el rompecorazones.

–¿Eh?

–Sí –dijeron al unísono Sam y Tucker, luego, al lado de Tucker rieron, pero Danny no.

–Ah, son tan graciosos ustedes tres –Danny no le encontraba el chiste.

–Vengan, charlemos en mi habitación sobre este asunto. –Y así, tranquilamente los cuatro se dirigieron hacía la habitación de Eleny.

Joyce desde su habitación, vigilo subir al cuarteto y con miedo llamó a Tucker.

–Tuck…

–¿Eh?

Eleny se asustó tanto que se refugió detrás de San y Danny, dejando tensión romántica, pero la noruega, consciente de eso, le dio un zape a su guapo novio y los tres trataron de observar.

Apenas Tucker se acercó, Joyce lo jaló le plantó un beso, el cual dejó boquiabiertos a los presentes:

–No…

–…puede…

–…ser…–completó Danny la frase para entonces decirle a Eleny. –¿Cuñada?

–Y concuño –dijo Eleny y con malicia ambos chocaron sus palmas. Sam cruzó los brazos y siguió contemplando el beso.

Cuando se separaron esos dos, ambos quedaron sonrojados, mientras que los amigos sólo esperaban lo peor:

–¿Por qué hiciste esto?

–Tuck, me agradas pero no me gustas. Como amigo, pero no como algo más, y aunque me gustaras, la relación no aguantaría. Yo regreso a Noruega en un mes y la distancia no es mucha, no es bueno.

Lo que empezó como un hermoso comentario, terminó con un terrible golpe a Eleny, la cual empezó a esconder sus ojos llorosos en su fleco.

–¿Entiendes, no?

–Sí, supongo.

–Gracias –sonrió Joyce, entonces miró a Eleny. –, pero no regresaré con él, sólo seremos amigos ¿Está bien?

–Haz lo que quieras –la voz de Eleny se entrecortó. –Empezó a dolerme el corazón, si no les molesta, me voy.

Sin decir nada, la chica se encerró en la habitación. Los cuatro sabían el motivo.

–Claro, olvidé lo de ustedes dos. –suspiró la chica de ojos verdes completamente deprimida. –Ah, ya no importa.

Cuando parecía que el problema de la farsa se resolvió…todo señalaba que no, que aún quedaba un hueco que llenar.

* * *

Tucker y Sam se fueron, pero Danny no. Él se quedó con Joyce, a calmar a Eleny. El pelinegro se quedó platicando con Joyce.

–Ya entiendo –señaló Joyce. –También crees que la relación no soportará la distancia.

–Tenemos planes y lo sé pero…es complicado.

–Sé cómo la puedes alegrar. –dijo –Dame tu celular.

Danny le dio su celular a Joyce, esta rápidamente pasó una canción por Bluetooth y luego le regresó el celular.

–Cuando se deprime, le gusta escucharla para calmarse. Pero durante los problemas contigo no funcionó, no sé por qué. Muéstrasela y ella se tranquilizará.

–Claro.

–Y por favor, dile. Tranquilizarla sin decirle empeorará todo.

–Sí, gracias. –dijo el pelinegro, luego de la habitación.

Cuando tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta, desde el interior la noruega estaba en su cama, acostada y pensando.

_"__¿Y si termino con él? Ah, no. Después de todo lo que pasó…arriesgué mi amistad con Sam e incluso mi salud cardíaca para esto ¿Y todo para qué?¿Acaso esos dos ataques no lo valieron?" _entonces, ella se golpeó la frente y se apretó el pecho. Su corazón seguía algo alterado.

Toc, toc.

–Lárgate Joyce. No estoy de humor.

–Cariño, soy yo.

–Ah –soltó un gran suspiro, luego frunció el ceño y dijo. –Lo siento amorcito, no estoy ahora de humor.

El mitad fantasma suspiró. Luego sacó su celular y reprodujo la canción:

**_I want you girl  
The way you are  
I really mean it  
So be yourself  
No matter what the others say  
I'm always on your side_**

**_I love you girl  
For what you are  
I really mean it  
Don't change yourself  
No matter what the others say  
I'll never let you down_**

–¿Uh? –dijo Eleny escuchando la canción. –¿Jane?

Se levantó de su cama y escuchó. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su querido novio viéndola:

–¿Cómo supiste que esa canción me hacía sentir bien?

–Joyce me dijo –respondió estúpidamente el chico.

–Ah, claro –dijo la chica decepcionada. –Algo me dice que escondes algo, ¿Qué es?

–Lo que decía Joyce acerca de las relaciones a distancia, bueno.

–Opinas lo mismo –señaló enojada. –Supuse que dirías eso.

Cuando Eleny dio la media vuelta, invitaba a Danny a entrar a la habitación y seguirla, cosa que él hizo.

–Escucha cariño, no es precisamente una opinión, es una preocupación –el mitad fantasma suspiró. –Te amo, en serio.

–No quiero perderte tampoco, amor y te lo he dicho varias veces. –ella también suspiró. –Si no crees que la relación aguante, dala por terminada en cuanto me vaya. Será como si jamás nos hubiéramos visto –luego, volvió a darle la espalda al chico. –¡Puedes incluso regresa con Sam, qué sé yo!

–No creo que la relación a distancia duré, así como no creí en el portal fantasma, así como no creí en mis padres, como no creí en volverme un héroe –luego de esas tiernas palabras, Eleny volteó y él acarició su mejilla feliz. –Así que como no creí quererte, ni enamorarme de ti, pero pasó.

–¿Lo dices…en serio?

–Sí, tenemos que luchar cariño, porque en serio quiero estar contigo –él tomó las manos de ella y las besó. Ella sonrió.

–Sí, es cierto.

Felices, se abrazaron, Detrás de la farsa, estaba escondida una intención ligada a la pareja pero…esa intención era un problema, y ese problema tuvo solución. Un mes sería un tiempo muy largo…

…o corto…

* * *

**_Ok, få til å fungere! :_**_¡Está bien, manos a la obra!_

**_Ja! : _**_¡Sí!_

* * *

Bien, ahora sí. A pesar de que ya escribí el mínimo para publicar BDV ya me establecí un calendario pero lo haré, no se preocupen :) Las canciones que usé fue, La del tono de llamada de Eleny para Sam es **"Ash Like Snow"**de the brilliant green y la que Danny le dedicó es **"Jane"** de Anna Tsuchiya, veré si puedo pasarles videos en mi página. O acá, por si las dudas.

Pero bien...muchas cosas pasaron, tal vez pueda explicarlas en el siguiente capítulo, porque ahora voy con prisa.

_**Próximo Capítulo: **"Separación" _- La despedida será inminente, eso sabrá la pareja ¿Podrán hacer algo para apaciguar el dolor?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
